Vampire
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Halloween llego...¿que pasaria si en una noche tu vida cambia, para pasar de un infierno a una gloria sombria?


Era una hermosa noche de luna llena, las calles que normalmente estaban vacías ahora estaban completamente llenas por gente la cual, con gran entusiasmo, celebraba una gran festividad, la noche de brujas.  
La mayoría de la gente llevaba distintos disfraces, desde ternuras como hadas hasta espantosas criaturas como monstruos diversos, ya sean hombres lobo, zombis, demonios o incluso…vampiros  
Otras personas acudían a fiestas para celebrar la noche o pedían caramelos, ritual particular de los jóvenes, todo por esa noche de brujas, en la cual muchas personas pensaban que lo sobrenatural o imposible se hacia realidad.  
Pero no toda la gente celebraba, entre esa gente se encontraba un joven rubio, el cual se encontraba en su habitación, con su ropa para dormir, después de haberse dado una ducha, mientras miraba la hermosa luna a través de su ventana sentado en su cama.  
Era bastante hermoso para ser un simple niño, su cabello rubio era mas radiante que el sol, sus bellos ojos eran del color del bello cielo azul en lo que se podían ver reflejadas las estrellas durante las noches y su piel morena era tan suave que exclama a gritos unas cuantas caricias sin contar que en su pequeño rostro se situaban en sus mejillas tres marcas que aparentaban ser bigotes como los de un zorro.  
Pero no le daba importancia a ese tipo de festividades, esa noche era como las otras para él, un simple momento el cual aprovechaba para ver la preciosa luna que brillaba entre las tinieblas junto a sus seguidoras las estrellas, después de todo, no podía hacer mucho viviendo en una casa solo.  
Desde que tenía memoria siempre había estado solo, ya que al nacer sus padres murieron, y no tenía a nadie que lo cuidara. A pesar de eso siempre sacaba el valor para sonreír ante cualquier circunstancia, pero eso era solo durante el día.  
Mientras tanto, una sombra veía al rubio desde un árbol, contemplando su belleza totalmente fascinado, para después alejarse de ese lugar saltando por los techos de los hogares de manera ligera e imperceptible, hasta llegar a cierto lugar en el bosque, el cual era enorme y frondoso y se encontraba cerca de la aldea mas conocida como Konoha. Después la sombra llego a donde esperaba, una hermosa laguna desconocida por la mayoría de las personas. Al llegar su silueta se pudo ver iluminada por la luna develando a un atractivo joven de no mas de 13 años, el cual tenia el cabello negro azulado y unos ojos mas negros que la noche en que la luna no hacia su aparición, con una piel delicada y mas blanca que la nieve mientras que por la comisura de sus labios se develaban un blanco par de colmillos. Sus ropajes se conformaban por una capa larga y elegante la cual era roja por el lado que se ocultaba y negra por el lado que se dejaba ver, junto a un chaleco de seda color negro con botones dorados, mientras que sus pantalones y sus zapatos eran igualmente negros, llevaba también una blusa blanca de manga larga y una corbata roja en la cual se notaba unos dibujos al final los cuales aparentaban ser una telaraña. Se despojo lentamente de sus ropas para después sumergirse en el agua disfrutando de la agradable sensación que le propiciaban las aguas las cuales se encontraban, aunque frías, placenteras.

-Mi pequeño niño zorro…juro por las sombras que pronto serás mió…-musito mirando la luna suponiendo que el chico kitsune también lo hacia- después de todo…tu belleza incomparable no es apreciada por esos estupidos mortales…cuando seas mió…te convertirás en lo que yo y mi gente…en un vampiro- menciono mientras lamía con cuidado una herida en su muñeca degustando de ese delicioso sabor que tanto le agradaba- creo que es cierto lo que dicen…en la noche de brujas…el misterio y lo imposible…es normal –dijo para después salir del agua para ponerse denuevo sus ropas y marcharse de ese lugar que tanto visitaba y con tanta frecuencia para dirigirse denuevo al hogar del rubio.

Al llegar pudo contemplar como su objeto de devoción se encontraba placidamente dormido, cubriendo su cuerpo con una sabana ligera la cual no le protegía del frió como era debido, pero eso no importaba, él sentía envidia de ellas, por poder tocar al rubio a diferencia suya. En ese momento decidió entrar al hogar de su amado por la ventana con un máximo cuidado para después situarse junto al él mirándole fijamente comprendiendo porque ese sentimiento de amor había nacido en su corazón. Lentamente acercó sus labios al cuello del joven que dormía tranquilamente cual ángel reposando para después enterrar con sumo cuidado sus colmillos degustando del exquisito sabor de la sangre que comenzó a fluir. Nunca había saboreado nada igual, había probado la sangre de varios humanos, jóvenes, atractivos, adorables, hermosos o con buena salud pero nada comparado a ese sabor que le ofrecía el kitsune.  
Mientras tanto su inocente victima no pudo evitar despertar al sentir tal dolor en su delicado cuello para encontrarse con la silueta de un atractivo joven al abrir sus ojos, él cual logro que un hermoso sonrojo carmesí apareciese en sus mejillas.  
El joven vampiresco al notar como su querido chico zorro despertó, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados fijamente mientras la sangre se deslizaba por sus labios para después levantarse ya que todo ese tiempo se encontraba de rodillas ante él.

-¿Qui-quien eres? –pregunto confundido el kitsune aun ligeramente adormilado pero encantado por la belleza del joven  
-Yo me llamo Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha –dijo para después aproximar sus labios a los de su precioso niño hasta rozarlos cual tierno beso- mi pequeño zorrito –dijo en forma de susurro con un toque de sensualidad en su voz acariciando la mejilla del joven tiernamente después de ese beso el cual expresó todo su amor  
-Yo…yo soy…-trato de decir el rubio pero le era imposible por lo cautivado que se encontraba  
-Se quien eres mi niño, te e visto siempre y se todo sobre ti, excepto una cosa –dijo separándose de él no sin antes besar su mejilla con dulzura  
-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto un tanto confuso sentándose en su cama dejando de lado el sueño  
-Si tu, mi pequeño objeto de devoción, aceptarías estar conmigo…eternamente –dijo sensualmente recostándolo sobre la cama para sentarse encima suyo y después lamer la herida de su cuello la cual él mismo provoco  
-¿¡QUE?! –pregunto empujando al chico de tal manera que se levantara de encima suyo para después mirarle a los ojos fijamente cayendo en un trance hipnótico el cual lo obligo a levantarse de su lecho y abrazar al moreno mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo cual cuerpo sin vida- si…mi amo  
-sabia que dirías eso –dijo tomándolo de la barbilla obligando a que le mostrara su rostro para después besar sus rosados labios delicadamente mientras su capa cubría a ambos de tal manera que desapareciesen de ese lugar. 


End file.
